Getting The Girl
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "(Before Aubrey and Stacie are dating) Aubrey has had a crush on Stacie for a long time and then Stacie catches subtle hints (Aubrey staring, helping her more with choreography, ect). so they have sex. Please leave reviews!


You're still not doing it right," Aubrey said gently as she moved to stand in front of Stacie to show her how she should be moving when they were all in a circle during their big finale number. "You see, you should be moving like your back is on a circular track, not straight up and down. Do you think you can do that?" The blonde asked as she moved behind the brunette so she could watch her in the mirror.

"Yeah, I think so." Stacie said as she tried to mimic the blonde's movements only to be told that she still wasn't doing it right. The next thing the brunette felt were strong hands on her hips.

"Like this," Aubrey said as she moved Stacie's body the way she wanted it to. "Try it again," the blonde said when she was done.

Stacie did as she was instructed, earning a nod of approval.

"Much better. Keep working on it and it'll be perfect by Finals." Aubrey praised before leaving to talk to Beca about how song arrangements were going.

The girls decided to go to lunch together after practice. After they had started practicing again, the girls were almost inseparable and wanted to be together at all times. Stacie had just gotten done fixing her hair in the bathroom when she walked out into the lobby to see all of the Bellas, except Aubrey, missing. "Did the rest of them finally explode from too much estogenal proximity? How much time do we have left?"

"No, um, we finally got seated so I came back to get you to lead you back to the table," Aubrey said nervously as she placed a hand on Stacie's back and led her to the table.

It was unsurprising that Aubrey had saved the spot next to her for Stacie. The blonde had taken a liking to her over the last few days that Stacie didn't mind, she was used to being the object of affection. It just seemed strange to be coming from Aubrey with two weeks left in their season.

After lunch, the girls separated to walk back to their respective dorms and apartments. Stacie was the only one who lived on the north end of campus and had started walking back when a voice calling her name stopped her. A smirk spread across the brunette's face when she realized it was Aubrey. "I figured we could walk together since we're heading in the same direction." The blonde said sheepishly.

Stacie's eyebrow raised. "Of course we can walk together," she said as she started walking. "So, what takes you to the north side of campus?" The brunette asked a few minutes later.

"Oh, I need some veggies to make the salad I eat everyday for lunch and I've heard good things about the co-op so I figured I'd check it out." Aubrey rushed out nervously.

"Maybe I'll join you. I could use some fresh veggies too." Stacie said casually as she pretended to not notice the added pep in Aubrey's step.

The co-op ended up having a lot of great stuff and both girls ended up spending way more money than they had intended. They ended up going to Stacie's apartment where the blonde could wait for her cab.

When Stacie opened the door, Aubrey's jaw dropped. The apartment was absolutely beautiful with granite counter tops, a big screen, plasma tv, and a hot tub. "This is where you live? Like all of the time?"

Stacie smiled as she dropped the keys on the counter and hung up her coat. "Sure is," Aubrey raised eyebrow urged her to explain. "I got a full academic scholarship, so I got to do whatever I wanted with all of the money my parents saved for me to go to college. I'm social enough on my own and a bit of a princess, so I decided to get the nicest one bedroom apartment I could find and make it a little paradise for me and The Hunter's prey. Some of them really need it." The brunette said with a chuckle.

Aubrey was slightly taken aback to learn that Stacie was on a full academic scholarship, she had never once heard her talk about school and wasn't even sure of what her major was. A sudden of shame overtook the blonde as she realized she had been seeing the Bellas as pawns in her attempt to redeem herself at Finals and hadn't been looking at any of the girls, except Chloe, as real people. Especially Stacie. She had just assumed that the brunette had connections and used them to get in. Aubrey's father had always told her that Posens take time to read a book before judging its contents. How could she claim to be in love with Stacie if she didn't even know what the girl's major was. "Wow, a full ride. That's really impressive. What are you studying?" The blonde asked as she sat down on the couch next to the brunette who had flipped on E! and was already engrossed in a rerun of _Keeping Up With the Kardashians._

The brunette gave the blonde a suspicious look. "Biochemistry. Why?"

Aubrey shrugged. "I was just curious. I realized that I didn't even know what you were studying and felt kind of bad."

Stacie shrugged. "It's ok. I don't really talk about the school part of my life too often. I kind of have a reputation to uphold that's taken awhile to build up." Aubrey looked confused so she continued. "I was always picked on for being a nerd until I was a sophomore in high school. I transferred to another school when my family moved from Pennsylvania to North Carolina. That summer, I got a decent haircut, bought a new wardrobe, started wearing contacts, and got boobs. The first day, I had seven boys ask me out and the popular girls wanted to be my friend. I liked the attention and perks that came along with it, so I kept up with my appearance and my interest in science quiet."

"Oh Stacie, you shouldn't play dumb to make friends and wear skimpy outfits to get dates. College is different. People will like you regardless of how nerdy you are and guys actually like smart girls." Aubrey said reassuringly.

To Aubrey's surprise, Stacie looked angry instead of relieved. "Can you please tell me when I said I act dumb? Because I don't recall saying anything like that."

The blonde stuttered out an embarrassed reply. "You said you keep the school part of your life a secret and you have a reputation to uphold."

"Yeah, I don't advertise my grades and I dress the way I want to, which does include showing a fair amount of cleavage and leg, but I don't intentionally act dumb. Maybe I just sound dumb because that's the conclusion you jumped to." Stacie said in a tone that was dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Stacie, that was really rude. I didn't mean to insult you in your home, but I swear that's where it sounded like you were going. I would completely understand if you wanted me to leave." Aubrey apologized.

Stacie let out a heavy sigh as she ran a hand through her hair. "No, you don't have to leave. You said you're sorry and I know you didn't mean to insult me. I just have so much respect for you that it hurt to think that you see me as the dumb slutty girl who you only let into the Bellas because you were desperate for girls."

Aubrey's heart broke. "Stacie, don't say that. You have a beautiful voice and are a great dancer. I know that you would have made it into the Bellas regardless of how selective we were being. I would have made sure of it." The blonde said authoritatively.

"Really?" Stacie asked in the most vulnerable voice Aubrey had ever heard the usually confident girl use.

"Yeah." Aubrey whispered as she placed her hand on the back of the other girl's head, pulling her close until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss that Stacie broke a few seconds later. "Did you just...?" The brunette asked, unsure of what had just happened. It had all happened so fast.

Realizing what she had just done, Aubrey immediately got up from the couch. "I'm so sorry, Stacie. I don't know what came over me. I'm just going to go. Again, I'm sorry. I promise it'll never happen again." The blonde said frantically as she tried to stand up to leave, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"What if I want it to happen again?" Stacie asked, her eyes already starting to dilate.

Before Aubrey could respond, Stacie's lips were on hers, instigating a heated kiss that the blonde immediately returned. A brief battle for dominance took place before Stacie emerged victorious and started leading Aubrey to her bedroom.

When they reached their destination, Stacie wasted no time in pushing Aubrey onto her bed and getting on top of her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this," Stacie whispered before reaching for the hem of her shirt to pull it off and toss it to the side. She couldn't help but smirk at the aroused expression on the blonde's expression. "And based on the way you were looking at me at auditions, I have a feeling you've been waiting even longer."

Aubrey just moaned in response, making Stacie smirk as she bent over to start kissing her again as her right hand snuck behind the blonde's back to easily unclasp her bra before doing the same to herself.

The brunette shifted down so she could tease the blonde's breasts. A hand on the back of her head and nails digging into her scalp were more than enough to tell her that she was doing a good job and encourage her to work harder.

Stacie shifted down Aubrey's body, removing clothes as she went until she was down to her panties and the blonde was completely naked. "You're so incredibly gorgeous." Stacie breathed as she took in the beauty of Aubrey Posen, pressing light kisses to the insides of her thighs after situation herself between the blonde's legs.

"Ready?"

"God, yes. Take me, Stacie." Aubrey moaned out.

The brunette wasted no time in diving right in as she took a long lick through Aubrey's folds from glistening entrance to throbbing clit, making the blonde arch her back in pleasure.

Stacie couldn't help but smile at the reaction she was already getting before thrusting her tongue inside the blonde and beginning to trace patterns in her.

It didn't take long for Stacie to have Aubrey on the edge. Right as she felt the blonde's walls start to clamp down on her, she replaced her tongue with three fingers and sucked Aubrey's clit into her mouth. That was all Aubrey needed to come with a long, low moan as she was pushed over the edge.

The brunette continued her ministrations until she was sure the blonde had come down from her high before climbing up the bed and pulled Aubrey into her arms and placed a kiss to her cheek. "What's so funny?" Stacie asked when Aubrey started giggling.

"I'm just surprised that you cuddle after sex. You seem like the type of girl who would have strict rules against it to prevent the other person from catching feelings. "Aubrey said in amusement.

Stacie nodded at what the blonde had said. "Yes, that is generally true, but I think I can make an exception for you because I already had feelings for you."

Aubrey's head shot up and she locked eyes with Stacie in shock. "Are you messing with me?" The blonde asked in complete disbelief at what she had just heard.

"No Bree, I'm not. I swear. I've had a crush on you since Hood Night. I just didn't know it until very recently because I've never really had feelings for anyone that were more than physical. But now that I know what it is, I'd like it very much if you would agree to be my first girlfriend."

Before Stacie could process what had happened. Aubrey was on top of her with her tongue down the brunette's throat. "I'll take that as a yes." Stacie teased between kisses.

Aubrey responded by maneuvering her head into Stacie's panties and plunging two fingers inside of her, making her let out a choked gasp. She never would have pegged the blonde as being so rough in bed.

That was the last coherent thought Stacie had of pleasure became the only she was able to focus on. The feeling of Aubrey's fingers pumping in and out of her combined with a thumb rubbing tight, firm circles on her clit were all the brunette was able to focus on. "Ugh, Bree, so close."

The blonde added another finger and put a little more pressure on Stacie's clit in hopes that it would be enough. A few moments later the brunette was arching off of the bed and moaning Aubrey's name as orgasm ripped through her body.

When she was done, Stacie collapsed onto the bed and whispered "Holy fuck. I can't remember the last time I came like that."

Aubrey smiled at the knowledge that she had pleased her girlfriend before cuddling into her side and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you had a good time. Now get some rest because you're taking me to dinner or making me something here." Stacie gave her girlfriend a confused look. "I'm your girlfriend now. I expect to be treated a little better than just a casual hook up."

"Oh, don't worry. I will make you a dinner that will blow your mind, babe." The brunette said with unabashed confidence.

The blonde just smiled at the term of endearment before resting her head on Stacie's shoulder and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
